Freddie and Carly erotica
by Ivandrago6800
Summary: What happens when Carly and Freddie sleep over This is my. First story


Freddie's POV

it was a normal day at school when Freddie was thinking about Carly and their sleep over. "fuck she is hot" he thought when he saw Carly walking over to her locker

Carly's POV

Carly was walking to her locker from her last class. she was headed to her locker and she went over to the dial spun her locker combination and flung open her locker and put her books in and closed it. She thought about the sleep over she and Freddie were gonna have. She saw Freddie walking over and she waived at him and he waived back. 'Hi' she said to him and he said hi back

Freddie's POV

Freddie said hi to Carly as she finished putting her books into her locker 'wow what i would do to that' as she bent over to go into her locker. she turned around and hugged him. He felt her boobs against his chest he figured they were pretty big

Carly's POV

when she hugged Freddie she felt his growing dick against her leg she smiled since she knew that she could get him a hard on so fast. They pulled apart and started talking about their sleepover and then went to their next class.

Freddie's POV

when Freddie got out of school and started walking with Carly to their apartment Carly got a text on her phone and said that spencer was going to be working until 6am 'ugh' Carly said ever since spencer started working at groovy smoothie he has been working really late and at the moment Freddie heard that he got a hard on thinking how he could fuck Carly with no one knowing

Carly's POV

when Carly got to the apartment she noticed Freddie ahead a hard on but didn't say anything about it they started moving around she couch and the coffee table so that they could sleep in the living room and then Carly checked the movie timings and saw that nothing good was going on later so she told Freddie that nothing good was on so they went to go rent a movie so they went to go rent a movie and came back 30 minute later and it was already dark so they went to watch the movie. About 30 minutes into the movie she started tearing up

Freddie's POV

Freddie noticed that Carly was tearing up and put his arm around her and looked in her eye and asked why she was crying she said that she was sad because Sam was in Jail for beating up 32 cops before they pinned her down and took her in. Freddie listened while Carly spoke he felt bad for her she looked him in the eye and kissed him he kissed back to they made out for about five minutes when Carly said 'Freddie will you fuck me' he said yes and Carly's eyes lit up as she started taking off her clothes Freddie started doing the same too and when he finished he turned around and saw Carly bending over and taking off her sexy lacy black thong he saw her pussy and he grew in full size.

Carly's POV

when Carly turned around she saw Freddie had a boner and was staring at her tits she smiled and went on her knees and started sucking him off

Freddie's POV

when Carly started sucking him off he was surprised. She started taking him in a little bit only at the prick slowly going deeper and deeper finally she took it out of her mouth and told him 'Freddie I want u to shove this cock down my throat' then Freddie started to shove his dick down her throat as far as he could he had a good 10 inched dick he shoved about a good 6 inches and told her breath through your nose she did and he shoved it down all the way down all the way in her throat to the point where she was suffocating I took it out of her mouth allowing her to breath and she said 'shove it in behind me and she also said wait one second when she when she went to her room to grab something she came back with a dildo and told Freddie I want to get double penetrated he said okay and she bent over in front of him and shoved the dildo up her ass and she screamed since her asshole is so tight and she told him start fucking my pussy Freddie started shoving his dick in slowly since her pussy was so tight maybe with every thrust he went in a good 2 inches until he was in the whole 10 inches he started thrusting faster and faster while Carly was moaning and she told Freddie faster so then he started fucking her pussy like a jack rabbit and he said to her i gotta cum and she told him to shove it all down her pussy since she was on BC and Freddie asked what's that she told him birth control ohh he said so then Carly started moaning louder than ever and Freddie guessed she was about to climax and he told her cum all over my dick right when sends hatred cumming Freddie was to he liked feeling her juices all over his dick and their cum mixing together Freddie and Carly were both laying on the floor spent and tired out from all the fucking they did she took the dildo out of her ass and started licking it in front of Freddie and they both fell asleep


End file.
